The story of a warhorse
by Stang-the-Smart
Summary: Sequel to Running Wild, Running Free. Sunstreaker has been living in Sideswipe's herd for awhile now. He sees something that was once his to call his own. A foal. Sunstreaker then takes time to reflect his past life. Story also contents Sunstreaker's accident and why his is now crippled. Horse AU where Sunstreaker is a crippled warhorse and abandon by the humans.


**Okay, so I had a request for a sequel of Running Wild Running Free. Also a question about Sunstreaker's Accident. So Here's a look on Sunstreaker's new life in the herd as he compares it to his old life.**

**Stang Out!**

* * *

A young foal was playing in front of Sunstreaker. He was a lovely deep golden color with black spots giving him black patches on his body and black stripes in his mane. Sunstreaker thinks the young foal was named Bumblebee. Grazing nearby was the foals parents, Elita-1 and Optimus Prime. Such odd names for horses. But what Sunstreaker's eavesdropped from the other horses, Elita-1 was a test subject too. And that there were other female test subjects in the herd, Elita's sisters from what he heard. The young foal looked so happy, he trotted up to his mother and she nuzzled him. The site brought tears to his eyes. No, not because of the happy scene. It was the dark and unpleasant memories that he had and the sweet memories he couldn't have. Sunstreaker wanted to to see his foal. He never even got to see what it looked like before it was taken from him. He barely remember hearing the high pitch whine of the new born foal.

* * *

**Hours had gone by since he felt the first weakness in his legs. For hours he'd been on his side trying desperately to safely deliver his child. HIS foal, the precious life within him. The life he's promise he'd protect. For months the kicking and sickness made him really tempted on cursing this child to the pit. But sometimes, he'd think late at night, when all the other stallions had finally settled down for the night. **

**_'I'm all alone.'_ **

**Indeed, that unborn foal was all he had connection to. Every other horse in here, they couldn't care less if he died. This young foal was his, and his alone. That bastard stallion Megatronus, Sunstreaker would never let him claim sire as a title for _his_ unborn foal. But now that his child arrived all he wanted to do was rest with his foal. **

**"Take him away. Also I want tests on Test subject 674 after we remove the foal. See how his body held up. Test the foal for vital signs. It if perfect healthy then we succeeded. If something is wrong, then we'll observe it as it slowly goes into demise. " A cold voice rang above him. Sunstreaker knew the voice had to be talking about him and his foal. What about though, he could never tell. **

**Sunstreaker was close to recovering enough to where he could move his head when he felt a prick in his neck. Instantly he began feeling tired and even more weaken in his current state. He eyes felt heavy and slow. **

**'No, no, I need to see my foal.' He lost consciousness as he turned his head trying to see his child for the first and last time. **

**But by the time he woke from the sedate, his foal had long been gone. The scent stale and the stall cold. Sunstreaker felt the rage and saddest bubbling up in side him. The only thing he'd ever truly had, stripe from him like it was nothing. He let the salty tears of despair roll down his beautiful golden face. Falling like stars onto the hard, blood covered ground below him. Sunstreaker didn't know if the blood was from the birth or from his heart. **

* * *

"Hey Sunshine, whatcha thinking about?" Sideswipe. The only horse around here that truly seem to understand him. He understood Sunstreaker's loneliness, but also understood his need for space. His silent yelling, his happy scowl. Sideswipe what the friend that Sunstreaker had always needed.

"Nothing much, why?" Sunstreaker ignored the nick name and looked at his red roan lover.

"That's a lie if I ever heard one." Maybe Sideswipe understanding him so much was a bad thing. "Dude, I'm your mate, is it those scientist guys again?" Sunstreaker had told Sideswipe a lot about his time with the scientists that screwed Sunstreaker over. Heck he wouldn't of been in their hands in the first place if he'd been strong enough and not gotten into his accident.

"Are you thinking about your accident?" Sideswipe as Sunstreaker got up and started walking to a shadier spot with that little limp in his walk that he'd gotten after breaking his leg.

Sunstreaker hadn't thought about it until Sideswipe had said something.

* * *

**It was basic training as usual. Only a couple more weeks of this before they'd ship him out to real war. To actually do something and help real people. Being the brave steed that leads the Calvary charge. He just had to get through what laid ahead of him. Unfortunately (and luckily), he had the rider, Miko today. Not saying Miko was a horrible rider or caretaker. She was just reckless sometimes, and over estimated her horse's abilities. But she really did care about Sunstreaker. She was an amazing caretaker and friend to him. **

**"Cadets and Steeds!" Sargent Avery yelled to make sure she had their attention. "Today, we will be going through an Hot pursuit simulator located in one of England's forestry. That means to expect gopher holes everywhere, rivers deep than you expected, steep and rolling hills. Wild animals will be allowed to give it the same feel. So watch out for wolves and bears.**

**"Sweet! Miko cheer quietly so that way she wouldn't be peeling potatoes tonight. Sunstreaker felt her excitement come off in waves. It made him antsy rather than confident. Miko would be gearing up for the challenge so much she'd forget the dangerous of riding through such terrain. Bear were rather quite scaring. Sure he could out run a bear on open fields but if he got cornered, he and Miko could both get seriously injured or even killed. Wolves were the worst. Not only was it difficult to outrun them. Of course he could, he was not only the fastest, but also bravest around. Sunstreaker was the most watchful too. That's why he was paired up with Miko. The commander had to make sure Miko didn't killed and all. But with wolves there was a ton of them. They were just smart enough to run you into a trap. And heaven knows it was very hard to get out of a circle of wolves.**

**Time skip because I'm quite a bit lazy...**

**The whole squad was saddled up and ready to set off. The training was similar to a game. Cops and Robbers. Each team had 12 pairs. The robbers would take a 10 minute lead into the forest. Then the cops would charge in after them. Each cop didn't have to bring back a specific robber. But if they picked out a certain group, told the Commander which group they were bringing back and brought back the certain group, the cops would get bonus points. If the robbers took hostages of the cops they would get bonus points. Each pair was armed with a taser and a paintball gun, and a lance if they wanted to knock an opponent off their horse. They had an hour to do their duty. If there were more robbers running free, the robbers would win. If there were more cops left than robbers, the cops won. Losing team made dinner and breakfast and did the winner's laundry. Neither team wanted to lose. **

**Sunstreaker and Miko ended up being robbers. Whoopie doo. Miko began talking to Sunstreaker even though he understood none of it. "Here's the plan big boy, we are going run so deep into that forest no one will find us, because I'm sure you know, I'm not good with the gun. We really need to be quiet if we hear another pair near us. Sure, your the fastest horse around my pretty pony, but it's going to be hard to maneuver in the cramped area. So our best plan is to be stealthy. " She explained her idea. Sunstreaker formed a similar idea in his head since he knew Miko was a bad shot with that big black thingy.**

**Within moments a horn blared off. And Miko gave the okay for Sunstreaker to take off. It only to a few moments before he well ahead of the other 'Robber' horses. He careful tread into the forest, well aware of the many leaves around him. He knew running too heavily would give a trail for the cops to follow. Then there would be no point hiding if they could track him. Without Miko's permission he did a 180 degree turn and started walking backwards. Then he purposely left a trail. That was it would look like he was heading the other direction. **

**"Good thinking Sunstreaker. Now they be all kinds of confused." After walking backwards a ways, they came to a river. Miko and Sunstreaker looked at each other for a moment. They had the same idea. Sunstreaker could leave her up in a tree a small distance away to leave more scent trails without having to worry about Miko. Then he'd come back for her and the could use the river and trot a few miles south near the back of the forest. Hopefully finding a place full of rocks to block off their scents and visibility. **

**And they did just that. After taking about 6 minutes to make false trails Sunstreaker used the river to head back to where he left Miko. She made a very bad owl sound before coming down. She didn't miss a beat as she hopped up on his back. He took off the moment she was secure. They didn't have much time. The second horn would be going off any moment now. Sure, Sunstreaker was fast and what took him about 2 minutes to get too, took most horse 5-6 minutes to get to. So that left about two minutes for Sunstreaker to get them as hella far way from the others that he could. Each team had a strength. For the cops, they had time on their side. This allowed them to be thorough. While the robbers had the vastness of the forest to help them. There was a total of 200 acres for them to play around with. That meant that the each cop had a little under 2 minutes to check an acre. So they really did not want to back track unless they were for sure in the pursuit of a robber. **

**Miko was surprising good at math and knew the the risks. Meaning that she and Sunstreaker needed the cops to buy their fake trails in order to waste time. Then the cops would be in a rush and become less detailed in their scouting. **

**The second horn blew loudly. Sunstreaker did not stop running through the knee deep water, nor did he slow down.. Instead he just pricked an ear, letting Miko know he heard it too. They were now officially being hunted. It didn't take to get to the area Miko and Sunstreaker wanted. Miko liked the high rocks that keep their visibility to a minimum. Sunstreaker liked the strong scent surround the place. It would be very hard picking out their scents. What was making the strong smell, neither of knew exactly what it was. They had definitely smelt it before but could quite place it. Also the tight quarters mean it would be hard for a cop to have a pursuit. The gun would probably bounce off rocks and, and there was no way they could use a lance. The only disadvantage was if Sunstreaker and Miko got lost, they would be trapped. The were easily 30 minutes away from the other competitors. And about 15 minutes into the game. They needed to explore the rocks so they were familiar with the terrain and not to get trapped should they get into a pursuit. They took a left. A right, a right, a left, a left. Then back to were they started. Then the took a right, them a right... You get the point. **

**They had pretty much memorized the place when they heard a shuffle of rocks. Someone was near them. Not really close to them, but close enough for the pair to hear. It Sunstreaker hadn't heard any movement earlier, then this pair must of had suspicions that someone was in these rocks and tried to sneak up on Sunstreaker and Miko. Well not today Satan. The began to easily move an spot where they'd have an easy escape route. **

**"Grrrrrrrrr..." That was not the sound a horse makes. Both Miko and Sunstreaker look behind then. It was not just a wolf, but three. They turned to face them. You didn't not leave your flank open to wolves. Ever.**

**"Sunny..." Miko whispered quietly. Maybe they got lucky. Maybe it was just a small band of wolves out on a hunting party. **

**"Grrrrrrrr..." To their right, more wolves. **

**"Grrrrrrrr..." Above them, at tall rocks edgy. More Wolves. The pair was surrounded.**

**"Sunstreaker to the left quick!" Miko urge him to the left with the reins. He felt like something was wrong, but had no choice, they need to get out of there fast. As they rode deeper into the rocks, the scent got stronger. The reached an open area in the rocks. Miko gasped in horror. Surrounding the area was even taller rocks. Like a bowl, they had no way to escape. But on the ground level, the various corpses and bones. The wolves had led them into a trap. Sunstreaker cursed himself. Of course that's why the wolves had let them have an easy escape. **

**Miko pulled out her paint gun. "Sunny, get us a way out of here, I'll keep them at bay as long as I can." She shot off the gun. The ball going to the right of one of the wolves as they began to fill into the area. She shot again, this time hitting the wolf of the head. It yelped and ran to the back of the pack. Sunstreaker looked for the shallowest rock. He need not only a running start but he'd be running close to a 70-75 degree angle for at least 40 feet. He'd need foot holds to keep them from falling. He found where two rocks had come together make a small shift, and foot holds. Sunstreaker had no clue what lay on the other side of the rock. It could be a cliff for all he knew. He didn't think to scope out the area surrounding the rocks. But anything beat staying here. **

**He started making large circles around the bowl, hoping to pick up enough speed to get over the wall. They only had one shot at this. If they fell down, the wolves would be upon them in seconds. Miko seems to understand what he was doing. She keeping shooting at the beasts to keep them at bay. They started getting close despised Miko's shots. **

**"Sun, I'm getting low on bullets!" She shouted as Sunstreaker's speed was increasing more and more. Sunstreaker knew they didn't had anymore time. He was ready. Sunstreaker took off, scrabbling against the foot holds. Making his way up the cliff. The wolves seeing the attempt weren't keen on letting their meal get away so easily. They scrambled up with walls with more easily then Sunstreaker. One got close enough that it bit one of Sunstreaker's hind legs. Sunstreaker couldn't kick it,if he did he'd risk losing his footing. Miko pulled out her taser and stunned it with a scared, desperate look in her eyes. Their will to live was coming out. Sunstreaker was almost to the top, in return he had been bitten ten more times and ten more times Miko had electrocuted them off of him. He looked like a bloody mess, chunks of flesh missing and blood making his beautiful coat filthy. **

**Sunstreaker and Miko look down below them. It was steep. Really steep. Like one misplaced step and you'd break a leg kind of steep. They had no choice once more as wolves were closing in, and fast. **

**Sunstreaker took off down the slope. But his hoof caught on a rock. The horn sounded. The game was officially over, and they were still being hunted. They pair tumbled down the hill and got cut up on the way down. Miko grabbed her gun as they wolves began making their way down the hill. Sunstreaker did not get up. "Sunny!" Miko yelled as she hit another wolf, this time in the eye. It yelped and ran off. Another took its place. "Sunny get up!" He did not get up. **

**"Help!" Miko screamed as the pack got closer and close. Miko's gun clicked. She was out. "Help!" She yelled in the empty forest. Sunstreaker snorted loudly. He stood proudly. His eyes were was mad (Imagine, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, kind of mad.) He charged at the wolves, pivoting around and kicking three of them. Instantly snapping necks. Another one appeared into front of him, another hopped onto his back. biting his neck. He trampled the wolf in front of him and then slammed the wolf on his back into the tree. He looked at the rest of them. He snorted with defiance. Obviously their prey was not going down easily the wolves backed off. Retreat back into the shadows. Sunstreaker turned to Miko. The growling came once more. **

**"Do these guys every give up?" She signed. Miko pick up her broke lance. "Ready to ride?" She asked with a smirk. Sunstreaker just snorted as he let her on. Sunstreaker stumbled for a moment. Miko instantly notice. Sunstreaker had never be off balance, ever. He had to be hurt somewhere. She didn't bring attention to it yet. They need to get out of there and quick. Sunstreaker took off into the the forest, his gait a little unsteady. A howl was heard and the wolves began the chase. **

**Every time Sunstreaker jumped over a log or took a sharp turn, the wobbliness in his run was becoming more obvious to Miko. He was seriously hurt. Yet, the they were so close to exiting the forest now. Miko could see the light at the edge of the forest. **

**"Come on Sunny, I know you're hurting boy, but I need you!" Miko breathed as she hit a wolf that had tried jump up at her. They we're nipping at Sunstreaker's heels. Sunstreaker's blue eyes focused in hard for one moment more as they burst into the empty pasture, the wolves ceasing the chase as they were now out into the open, then Sunstreaker's eyes went blank at he came along side the other horses. The horror on the other riders faces matched the stated the bloodied pair were in. The steadfast steed started to shake, then he collapsed. Miko barely getting off in time. **

**"We were attacked by wolves. He's hurt." Miko stated, "I think it's his leg. We fell really bad. He didn't get up for a bit..." The commander pulled up beside the pair. **

**"Sunstreaker saved your life correct?" Miko nodded to her harsh voice. Miko really hoped she wouldn't shoot Sunstreaker. In the words of the commander, 'Horses are not pets, they are tools and weapons. We don't keep broken weapons'. Miko held her breath, what would be Commander Avery's decision? "I'll call our science department. I'm sure they'd love to test his genetics. This horse easily could of left you to save his own hide. You are very lucky Ms. Nakadai. Leon get her to the medic! I'll stay here with Sunstreaker." A large brunette boy grabbed Miko and placed her on his own horse. **

**"No, I have to stay with Sunstreaker. Stop no! I need to stay with him, let me go..." Miko's voice faded as Sunstreaker lost conscious. **

**Sunstreaker dreamed about Miko. She was always kind him. Brought him treats. None of the other riders brought their horse treats, ever. She brush him constantly. He was by far the best groomed horse at the stables. She always talk to him. And showed him her odd paintings, but he loved every second of it. She was his rider, and he was her loyal steed. He loved Miko and she loved him.**

* * *

"No, I was thinking about after my accident." Sunstreaker was surprisingly honest. It kinda scared him about how open he was with his lover.

"The scientists?" Sideswipe asked, careful not to cross any boundaries that Sunstreaker hadn't open. Sunstreaker was a very private stallion. If he felt like you were pushing him, good luck trying to get him to talk for the rest of the day.

"More like what they took from me." The golden signed with a bit of gloom. He looked back at Elite's foal, Bumblebee. The grief had hit him again.

"What's was taken?" Sideswipe asked, careful not to push. He watched where Sunstreaker's gaze was. Acree's sister, Elita-1 and her foal Bumblebee. Why was Sunny's stare so sad? So longing? What could mean so much to Sunstreaker that he misses it all this time later?

"My foal." Sideswipe had to do a double take. Sunstreaker had a foal? Now this was news to him. Sunny never mentioned that he had a foal before. Is that why he kept looking at Bumblebee? Because he missed his child?

"What was the mother's name?" Sunstreaker gave a sad smile. A depressed chuckle came out of his muzzle. He shook his head slowly, his golden-white hair trailed, flowing like a water fall.

"My foal had a bastard sire I'll tell you that." Sunstreaker looked back at Bumblebee again. This astounded Sideswipe. Was Sunstreaker implying that he was the mother? Sideswipe knew he better drop the parental part of the conversation if he wanted Sunstreaker to keep talking. It's seems the origins of his foal was not pleasant. Sunstreaker's blue eyes had been mean and hard, remembering the sire.

"What did he look like?" Sideswipe asked.

"Don't know I never got to look. I don't even know if my foal was a colt or a filly." Sunstreaker chuckled. "Can you imagine that? Huh Sides? Carrying around an unborn foal with you for 12 months, getting attached to it, because you know that it's the only connection you have left to this world, then after a painful and long birth...you don't even get to see the fruits of your labor? My foal may would of been a light color. Their sire was a dark grey, and rather large. I imagine that my foal was a decent size and extremely fast...Sides?" Sunstreaker sounded scared.

"Yeah sunny?" Sideswipe answered with all the worry of the world for his mate.

"I miss my foal. I feel like part of me is missing." Sunstreaker whispered. He turned his gaze to the fascinating ground instead.

* * *

**Two days. **

**It had been two fragging days since he'd been attacked by the large grey male. He was sore all over and had no dignity left after the ordeal. Fortunately, the universe seem to take a little pity on him and everyone, including the scientist had left him alone. His stall mate hadn't questioned him. He'd been left alone to rest in his stall for two whole days. No running tests, no brainwaves tests, no nothing. It was perfect. **

**Sunstreaker heard a whistling heading directly for his stall. He's spoken too soon. Primus was cruel. Sunstreaker prayed that it would not be the larger stallion again. Only a small man appeared. He wasn't holding a clipboard, or had any tools. Just a lead rope with him. **

**"Hey ya Sunny dearest!" His cheerful voice called out. "I bet you want to get out of that cramped little stall for a bit and stretch your legs huh?" He entered the stall and began petting Sunstreaker gently. "My name's Jack Darby. I'll be taking care of you for the year. I specialize with brooding mares, but your a special case I hear. Congratulations!" He helped Sunstreaker stagger to his hoofs. **

**After Sunstreaker surgery the good doctors found that Sunstreaker had torn too many muscles & ligaments and broken too many bones for him to ever walk normally again. They did the best they could. At least he could walk mostly without pain and put weight on his hoof. He was a hero horse. There was just a sense of wrongness of killing him after choosing to save Miko's life over saving his career. **

**Of course moving up and down still had it's challenges. After hooking Sunstreaker up to the lead Jack began walking him in slow circles, walking him around an empty pasture and around the barn. After a while, Jack noticed Sunstreaker limp getting worst. **

**"Okay buddy-o-pal, we're gonna let you have an hour in the pasture with the other horses so that way you can get a little sunlight and socialization time. Horses are herd creatures you know. No company's not good for them." He released Sunstreaker to the pasture with the other horses. Slowly one by one, they stopped grazing to look at him. **

**Jack began walking away as the others horses slowly started to creep in on the golden horse. This was actually the first time they were meeting him out side the stall. The 'good' doctors had kept Sunstreaker separated from the rest of the horses for some odd reason, even after he'd healed from his injuries. Sunstreaker looked back at them with a cold eye.**

**While yes, he was indeed a loner and did not prefer a lot of company, he did still have a small bit of social anxiety. Even being in front of all these stallions made it no better. Sure, Sunstreaker was especially bad with mares, but after being...attacked by that stallion, he was exceptionally nervous around other males now too. His mind and heart began racing. **

**'What if I'm going to get raped again?' Was all he could think behind his mask of coolness. He realized something with even more dread. All these males were bigger than him. He was always smaller than most male horse, and some females too. But he could always outrun them it he got into a bit of a bunch with them. But since the wolves, he could barely walk now. He was basically defenseless. **

**"Hey, your Sunstreaker right?" An almost molted green horse came up to him, really close to him. This made Sunstreaker go on the defensive. **

**"What's it to you?" Sunstreaker trying to look as threatening as he could. He ears were pulled tightly back. Air coming heavily out of his nose. In all honesty, he just looked like a sick horse that was scared. **

**"That's him alright Tracks." Sunstreaker recognize that voice. He turned his head to find a tall, lanky chestnut horse looking right at him. He was smiling. It made Sunstreaker a wee bit uncomfortable.**

**"Grapple?" The horse only smiled wider, increasing Sunstreaker's discomfort levels. **

**"What's up man! I finally get to see what your ugly mug looks like!" Grapple joked as he trotted around Sunstreaker, sizing him up. "Not gonna lie though, I thought you were bigger. Like Megatronus big! But then again I was just guess of the sound of your voice!" Grapple was the only horse that lived next Sunstreaker. On the other side of Sunstreaker was a solid wall, the edge of the barn and there was a bunch of hay in front of him, so while he heard bits and pieces of other conversation coming from the others stalls, he could only really hear Grapple.**

**"Who's Megatronus?" Muzzled opened as the other stallions heard Sunstreaker. **

**"Sunny! How could you- what? you don't know- Sunstreaker even if you didn't come out of that stall often, you should of at least heard the rest of us talking about Megatronus." Tracks said like he was stating the obvious. **

**"The humans had me under most of the time, plus after a hard fall a while ago my hearing's gotten worst." Sunstreaker lied, he didn't feel like telling a bunch of bigger, stronger and faster stallions that he couldn't give a frag about their stall gossip. **

**"Well basically Megatronus is the biggest and strongest stallion here. We're pretty sure he's the the fastest, but he'll never race any of us. He's basically the big boss around here. You don't not, under any circumstances mess with Megatronus, okay dude?" Tracks told him very seriously as him moved to look at Sunstreaker in the eyes. **

**"We use to have a stallion that could check Megatronus in check, but he was released a while ago. Right before you came. He's name was Orion Pax" A white stallion cut in. Another black also decided to comment. **

**"Yeah, wasn't that the same time they released Ariel, Crowia and Elta, Right?" **

**"Yeah, I remember the triplets!" Grapple said with a smile. "Those were some spicy sweet hearts I'll tell you that!" The stallion stop joking turned his attention back on Sunstreaker. "Hey Sunny what did happen that day anyway?" The other stallions stop laughing and focused in on Sunstreaker.**

**"I don't know what your talking about." Sunstreaker replied with an even tone. He refused to think about the incident at the moment. If he started think about it, he might have a break down. Right here and right now. The once-beautiful horse didn't know that if he broke down, he'd be able to put himself back together again. **

**"Oh come' on. We all smelt it that day! " the white stallion butted in once more. "It was you wasn't it?" Sunstreaker did not take the liberty of acknowledging the question, or the stallion for that matter. His eyes were trained on Grapple. **

**"Sunny, I heard things. Odd things... did..." The chestnut mumbled the last part of the sentence incoherently. **

**"What?" Sunstreaker asked, his voice like ice. His eyes, without emotion. His posture had let some of the tension go. Only Grapple knew how bad tempered Sunstreaker could be. When Sunstreaker became robot like, he was about to explode. **

**"I said, did..." Grapple suddenly went silence, his dark brown eyes wide with fear. His gazed directed to something behind Sunstreaker. He took a deep breath. Scents invaded his nostrils. So many smells he'd almost forgotten. Fresh, green grass. Running water. The smell of birds. But something lingered as he slowly turn. It was familiar. Looming. Dominating. When Sunny turned the full 180 degree's he was facing a dark grey chest that he need to look up to in order to see the owner's head. It was _him. _**

**The horse of his nightmares. Grey as the foggy night. Eyes darker than coal. Large, so much larger then himself. It was the stallion that mounted him. **

**"Megatronus..." Grapple breathed. Sunstreaker barely pricked an ear at the statement. His heart was frozen with fear. This was Megatronus. Standing head to head, Megatronus towered him. He was scarier in broad daylight than in a dark little stall. Sunstreaker was reliving the horrible memories. Megatronus brought him back reality. **

**"I thought I smelt someone familiar." He's voice was surprisingly not as harsh as Sunstreaker would of thought. It was rather calming and soothing. It was not deep as the ocean either. "You are are experiment 674 correct?" This off put Sunstreaker for a moment. **

**"I seem to confuse you," He started once more. "You're the experiment for male pregnancy correct?" Those seven words shocked Sunstreaker. He felt the world go light for a moment. Almost as if he was floating on air. He misheard that right? "It appears you did not know this... Am I correct?"**

**Sunstreaker gave a meek nod. He was pregnant? Like a mare?**

**"Wait, wait wait. Sunstreaker's knocked up?" Tracks asked. Grapple's eyes were wide with realization. **

**"So those noises..."Grapple faded off. **

**"Was me mounting Sunstreaker." Megatronus finished for him. Sunstreaker good feet wobbled. He did not need this confrontation now. He was outside for less then 10 minutes and his world was turned upside down, inside out and put through a washing machine. He was pregnant. With this stallion's child, no fragging less. **

**"I've never be one to coddle, but it's my foal within your gimp body. Why they put my fantastic genes with your own baffle me." Megatronus sneered as he began walking around Sunstreaker's smaller body. "A horse like you could never survive in the wild, or even in this pasture..." Megatronus seem to be thinking as he strode. The other horses easily move out of his way. "You will stay by me. That foal is mine. My heir. If you were on your own, my foal's body would become like your's. Battered and broken. Thundercracker, Lugnut!" Two larger grey and black stallions came from within the gathering crowed of stallions. "Make sure this horse stay's by my side, no matter what." With that he began to walk off. **

**Thundercracker and Lugnut came behind Sunstreaker and nipped him in his flank. "Get moving gimp. The glorious Megatronus does not like to wait." The black horse said as Sunstreaker began to hobble forward, doing his best to move quickly. **

**'There's no way I can take on both of these males...' Sunstreaker thought. He was currently trying to think of an escape plan. He knew he was cornered. Even if get got away from these two, where would he go? This was a closed in pasture. Megatronus was right. There was no way he'd make it out in the wild. But he'd survive in the pasture on his own, unless...was Megatron implying that he'd hurt Sunstreaker if the palomino didn't do as he was told? **

**He was limping behind the large grey male now. Megatronus, huh? So this was the boss? A sharp sting hit his face. Megatron's tail. **

**"Why did you just-Ow!" Sunstreaker started to question why Megatronus had just hit him when he was bit in the flank once more, but by the grey stallion. **

**"Don't speak to Megatronus unless he demands an answer." He glowered. **

**"You are breathing too loud. It's rather annoying." Megatronus gave his answer as he started to munch on some clover. Sunstreaker looked up at the horses in the distance. They were looking right back at him. Sunstreaker prayed that they were making a plan to rescue him.**

* * *

"They never did rescue me..." Sunstreaker signed. He eyes became cloudy with a thought of a long-off memory. Sideswipe didn't try to bring him back into reality. He'd learn that Sunstreaker just sometimes needed to see face his demons. Sunstreaker was probably the strongest horse Sideswipe knew. He'd been filled in a little about Sunstreaker previous life before he came to the herd, but there were majors gaps within the story.

So, Sunny dearest had a kid, huh? The roan was trying to fathom how the golden horse could manage without his foal. Whenever Elita wasn't close enough to Bumblebee she started to go crazy. Lose her mind really. She threaten everyone she's thought was harboring her foal.

Sideswipe wondered if Sunstreaker could have more foals then. He looked at Sunstreaker before looking at the ground. No, he could ask Sunstreaker that. He really didn't want to push the poor horse's comfort levels.

"Go ahead, ask." Sunstreaker said in a bored voice.

"Wha?" The roan looked scared. Did he piss of his lover?

"I know what your going to ask." Sunstreaker sounded bored again, he watched the happy little family in the distance. Tears threaten to roll down his muzzle. (I know, horses can't cry but for the sake of this story, let's just roll with it.) Why could he fragging have that? "I just want to hear you say it."

"Oh..." Sideswipe thought deeply, would Sunstreaker even consider starting a family with him, if he could have a foal. "Sunny can you have more? Uh foals I mean."

"I don't know. After my child was born, the scientist dumped me in the middle of the plains." Sunstreaker looked to the west. Sunstreaker had been found by Sideswipe's father in the directions. "Even if I did, I don't know if I could feed them. I felt pain on my underside during the last months of my pregnancy. But I've never been able to check for tits. After my surgery, I couldn't really move." A single tear rolled down Sunstreaker's right side of his muzzle. "I just wanted something I could call me own Sides. Something, but everything was taken from me. Everything. My mother, my rider, my body, my virginity, my foal, my freedom, my will to live...What's the points of living, when I know you're going to be stripped from me too?" The pair hadn't quite outed their relationship to the others yet. The herd had decide Sideswipe had took Sunstreaker under his wing out of pity, or kept him around to make himself look cooler.

Sideswipe used his on own cheek to wipe away Sunstreaker's tear. He nuzzled the other horse affectionately. Sunstreaker didn't push him away was usual. He embraced the loving feeling coming off Sideswipe. Clinging on to the idea that someone might actually love him. That he could have something constant to fallback on. Having someone to call his own.

"I already checked. I was wondering what those bumps on your underside were." Sideswipe laughed as Sunstreaker nipped his ear a little.

"Pervert..." Sunstreaker leaned into Sideswipe, his voice going from playful to quiet and serious. "I want my foal Sideswipe."

"I know, we'll find your foal one day..."Sideswipe slowly rubbed his cheek into Sunstreaker's neck.

"I don't think we'll ever find my child" Sunstreaker hid himself under Sideswipe's mane. "Do you think...would you be okay if..." Sunstreaker wasn't sure what he was saying, but knew what he wanted to say. He didn't want to put any burden's on Sideswipe. Especially such a duty as fatherhood.

"Yes. And it can be all yours." Sideswipe seem to understand. Sunstreaker didn't know was he'd done to be so lucky to have a stallion like Sideswipe to be his mate. Or maybe the universe was finally paying back all the times it was a bitch to him. A cold ass mother who only cared about his success. The bloody as shit training he went those. The pack of wolves that not only cost him his body, but his connection to miko as well, the shitty surgery and tests that made his life in the science department a living hell. The isolated life within Megatronus's grasp, where the other horses refused to acknowledge him because Megatronus would of killed them should they even look at Sunstreaker. Being left to fend for himself for 10 days in a hot plain. Pit itself from his so called herd mates.

"No, all ours." Sunstreaker smiled from underneath his hiding spot.

Sideswipe didn't need to check, but he knew from energy surrounding Sunstreaker, that was exactly what Sunstreaker need to hear.

* * *

**So, yeah, it you'd like any more requests about this AU, or would like me to dive deep into Sunstreaker's or Sideswipe's past, I'd be happy too. Or if Megantronus was released and now leads his own herd under the name Megatron and wanted Sunstreaker back, because he wanted to find his foal, or whatever. Anywho thank you again for reading. **

**Stang out!**


End file.
